Daddy's Girl
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Sequel to Crash.  Corny and Amber's twins are growing up. [CornyAmber, TracyLink, PennySeaweed]
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, daddy is going to be home soon!" five year old Eva smiled happily, dancing around the living room floor.

"I know! Are you going to show daddy your new ballet steps that you learned in class today?" Amber smiled down at her.

"Uh huh! He's gonna be so proud!"

Eva was a self professed daddy's girl and Amber couldn't blame her. Corny was a great father and their little girls adored him. Every day Eva would wait anxiously for her father to come home to show him the newest steps she had learned in ballet.

"Where's Isabelle?" Amber asked and Eva shrugged her shoulders, not in very good tune with her twin sister.

"Ok, well you wait here for daddy while I go find her, don't get into any mischief," Amber instructed, bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead before heading up the stairs.

She found her other five year old, on the floor, coloring a picture in her bedroom.

"Hi sweetie, daddy is going to be home do you want to wait downstairs with us?" she asked, kneeling down next to her.

"No," Isabelle replied sourly.

"Why not?"

"Daddy doesn't like me."

"Now why do you say that?"

"He says I'm sassy."

Amber smiled to herself. Isabelle was indeed the spunkier of the twins with more spice than sugar and she had inherited a bit of Amber's bratty attitude. It was quite a sight to watch the five year old march around with her hands on her hips when she did not get her way. She would scowl or pout, which usually worked with her daddy. Corny was a big softie when it came to his girls and he would generally give into their every whim. Isabelle had lip too and she would smart off with the best of them. Amber swore she would give Maybelle a run for her money one of these days.

She'd never forget the day when she took the girls to visit the studio to watch the show. Eva sat like a stone, entranced with the dancers who were busy getting ready and practicing their steps. Isabelle was a little more fussy and wandered around the set. She had come across Maybelle, who was talking to Corny.

"Daddy!" she said, marching over to him and throwing her little arms up into the air to be picked up.

Corny complied and scooped her up, sitting her on his hip and returned to his conversation with Maybelle after brushing his lips against her tiny cheek. Isabelle did not like this lack of attention and huffed her little chest out.

"Daddy! Pay 'tention to me!" she demanded with a little scowl on her face, surprising both adults.

"Isabelle, that's not polite. Miss Maybelle and I were having a conversation," Corny told her sternly.

"I don't care," she sulked, turning her head to size this Miss Maybelle up.

"I'm sorry, Maybelle. She's a bit of a sass," Corny told his friend kindly, flashing her a sheepish smile.

"That's alright Corny, Inez was the same way, still is and my little grandbaby is getting a mouth on her too," Maybelle laughed her eyes flashing and Isabelle decided she liked her.

"I'm gonna be like you one day," she told Maybelle seriously, sensing that older woman didn't take nothing from no one and she was going to be the same way.

"Daddy doesn't mean that it a nasty way though. He calls you his Sassy Little Belle, it's a pet name darling," Amber assured her.

"Nu uh, you're wrong, daddy hates me!" the little girl insisted.

Amber sighed and left her daughter to return to her coloring and joined Eva back downstairs to wait for Corny. The moment he set foot inside the door, Eva had her arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Daddy!" she squealed happily.

"Hey there my little love," he grinned, scooping her up and covering her face with a million soft kisses.

"You wanna see the new steps I learned daddy?" she asked.

"You bet I do!"

Eva performed her steps with ease and grace with Corny praising her. He glanced over at Amber, noticing a worried look on her face.

"Now what is wrong with my baby doll?" he asked, walking over to his lovely wife of seven years and kissed her softly.

"Isabelle, I think you need to go upstairs and speak with her," Amber told him gently, tugging on his bottom lip before taking Eva's hand so she could be her little helper in the kitchen.

Corny raised an eyebrow but walked up the twins' room, opening the door and saw Isabelle on the floor, sprawled out and coloring a picture.

"Hey my Sassy Little Belle," he smiled, sitting down next to her on the floor.

"Don't call me that," she told him angrily, looking up from her drawing, her blue eyes flashing.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's mean," she replied.

"What shall I call my special little one then?" he asked, picking up one of her drawings which was of Eva in her ballet tutu dancing around the floor.

"Just Isabelle," she grumbled.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked.

"You don't love me," she sighed and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, lifting her up into his lap.

"Cause I'm not a good dancer like Eva and Mama," she said simply, looking up at him with her round blue eyes.

"And you think that would make me not love you? Never! You, my darling Isabelle, are special and precious to me and nothing in the world could ever make me stop loving you," he said before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Do you promise, daddy?" she asked, her lower lip trembling.

"I promise with all my heart. You are one of my special girls," Corny said sincerely.

The brightest smile crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into his chest, catching a whiff of his cologne. Corny held her tightly, running his fingers through her thick dark tresses.

"Now why don't you go downstairs and help Mama with dinner?" he smiled down at her and she nodded her head.

He gave her a playful swat to her bottom as she took off and he let out a low breath, when he realized how much Isabelle reminded him of Amber. When their relationship began he had to assure her daily that she was his and he was never going to let her go. He didn't mind doing it; he didn't mind tell the woman he loved every day that she was the whole wide world to him. If he had to do it with Isabelle every day, then he would as well because that little girl needed to know she was one of the most precious things in the world to him. After dinner, Amber took the girls upstairs to give them a bath before both parents tucked them into bed with a story.

Amber snuggled up in her husband's arms as they lied in bed together. She ran her fingers through his still dark hair, which he would never admit was getting bits of gray in, before pressing her lips passionately against his. His grip tightened around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"I'm glad you're mine."

"Me too, I guess it's a good thing I fell onto my ass eight years ago," she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's too quiet up there," Corny told his wife.

"It really is, I should go investigate," Amber said, slowly pulling away from her husband's embrace to check on their daughters who were being unusually quiet which meant mischief was afoot.

They weren't in their room or their parents' for that matter so she started to grow a little worried. Then she heard the soft giggling coming from the bathroom. She pushed the door open and discovered Isabelle spraying Eva's dark hair with a can of hairspray. There wasn't much of a style to it; her hair was standing up on end, like she had been hanging upside down when her sister started to spray it.

"What are you two doing?" Amber asked, placing her hands on her hips, but gave them a smile.

"Making Eva pretty," Isabelle replied, trying to comb through his sister's hair, but the comb got stuck in the do.

"Oops," she said, trying to tug it out, but Eva whimpered in pain and shoved her away.

"Mama!" both girls said in annoyed tones at the same time.

"Eva, we don't shove and Isabelle please stop trying to tug it out. Mama will do it; she's had a lot of experience in this area," Amber said, guiding Eva over to the tub.

She poked her tongue out at her sister, who in turn crossed her arms and huffed.

"Stop that," Amber warned, turning on the shower head and lowering it over Eva's head.

Corny was deep into his newspaper when he felt a little form throw itself into his lap. Isabelle let out an annoyed huffed, which reminded him of Amber and he sat his paper down. He lifted her chin up, smiling down at her, but he was met with an angry scowl.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Eva! She tolds me to make her hair like that! It's not my fault the comb got stuck!" she pouted.

"What did you two get into?" he sighed.

"Eva wanted to look like Mama does in all her pictures when she's on your show. So I found the hairspray and did it for her, then I tried to comb it out and it got stuck and she got mad at me!" she said, throwing her arms out for dramatic effect and Corny had to keep from laughing.

"Well is Mama helping Eva?" he asked, stroking his daughter's soft raven hair.

"Yes," she pouted, resting her head against his chest.

"She'll be fine then, your Mama is the queen of hairspray," he chuckled, lifting his paper up to finish reading it while keeping Isabelle in his lap.

Isabelle sat between her parents, sulking while her sister twirled around on stage. She never understood why both her parents and her twin sister could dance, but she would fall right down when she attempted to do ballet. She had been in the class with her sister for awhile, but she had knocked too many of the other girls down while she was doing it and the teacher asked her mother to kindly take her out of the class. Eva finished with the perfect pirouette and flashed the audience a brilliant smile that she had inherited from her father. Everyone clapped, delighted with the little girl's performance. They headed back stage and Eva ran straight for her mother.

"Mama! Did you see?! Did you see?! I didn't mess up once!" the little girl gushed.

"I saw, baby doll! You did an amazing job. I'm so proud of you, but you do know that it would have been ok if you messed up, sometimes that happens," Amber smiled, kissing her cheek.

Amber had wanted to let her daughters know that it was ok to make mistakes and mess up every now and then. She had been raised to be perfect, but she didn't want her daughters to live with those expectations. She fought hard to be different from her mother. Isabelle glared at all the pretty ballerinas who ran past her. She hated them all in their pretty, pristine outfits, glowing smiles and perfect dance moves. When her father wasn't looking, she stuck her foot out and tripped up one of the girls that was in Eva's class.

"Ow!" the girl squeaked as she tumbled to the floor in pain.

Isabelle looked down at the floor, smiling to herself so no one else would see.

"Are you ok, Cindy?" she heard a pleasant voice ask and Isabelle looked up.

"Yeah, Mama, I just fell," the girl said, brushing herself off before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Tracy?" Corny asked with a smile, having recognized the voice.

"Corny! Is that your darling Eva?" Tracy smiled.

"It is and who is this little one?" he asked.

"This is Cindy," Tracy said and Amber walked over with Eva sitting on her hip.

"Cindy is a good dancer too, Mama! She gets to dance the lead in the next recital!" Eva chatted happily and Isabelle rolled her eyes, longing to get away from all the dancers.

"I see, well she gets from her parents then. Her Mama and Daddy were two great dancers, we used to all be on daddy's show together," Amber smiled.

Isabelle rolled her eyes again. Was everyone a good dancer by her?

"Can we go home now daddy?" she whined, tugging on his hand.

"Just a moment sweetheart," Corny replied as Link showed up and he engaged the dancer into a deep conversation.

Isabelle growled and let go of his hand, storming off to the car. She wasn't meant to go places by herself and she almost got lost in the long hallway with all the people in it. She found her parents car and climbed into the backseat, groaning in frustration.

"Mama, Belle left!" Eva announced, tattling on her twin.

Amber sighed and looked over at Corny.

"It was nice to see you again, please keep in touch," she told Tracy, kissing her cheek and then whisked away with her husband and daughter.

"Belle tripped me Mama!" they heard Cindy complain as they walked away and Corny and Amber exchanged a look.

"Belle doesn't like the dancers cause she can no do it," Eva explained.

"Can't do it honey," Amber corrected.

"She likes us though honey and we can dance," Corny said.

"Yeah, but she's still mad that she can no do it."

"Can't do it," Amber corrected.

"That's what I said!"

Corny turned his head to smile. They knew that Isabelle had taken off to the car and they found her sound asleep in the backseat.

"She's so cute, but I'm still going to kill her for taking off like that," Amber said.

"Oh yeah, Amber, you can't even bring yourself to kill a fly," Corny teased.

"Shhh! Belle is sleepings!" Eva said, holding her finger to her lips.

They headed home and carried the girls upstairs to their beds.

"Daddy?" Isabelle mumbled, peeking her blue eyes open.

"Hey you, you know better than to just wander off like that," he whispered down at her as he pulled the covers around her.

"I sorry," she yawned.

"I know baby, you just sleep now," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Amber was unusually silent and still in bed that night. Corny rolled over and brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face.

"What's on your mind darling?" he asked.

"Isabelle, I'm worried about her. Do you think we should put her in dance class again? I almost punched that woman for telling me not to bring her back to ballet with Eva," she said softly.

"If that's what Belle wants, I think we should do it, but let's not force her," he said and Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"Make love to me?" she whispered softly against his cheek and Corny couldn't help but comply.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle glared as she watched the other girls tap dance perfectly across the floor. She wasn't good at this either. She was a terrible dancer in her mind.

"I hate you all!" she screeched at her class before she stormed out.

She sat in the chair, swinging her legs as her mother talked with her dance instructor.

"Come on little lady, we'll talk at home," Amber taking her hand and leading her out to the car after swinging by Eva's class to pick her up.

"I hate that stupid class. Why can everyone dance but me?!" Isabelle said angrily.

"Honey, not everyone is meant to dance, there isn't anything wrong with that," Amber said kindly.

Yes there is! You can dance! Daddy can dance! Eva can dance! Cindy can dance! And so can her parents and her mother is fat!" she yelled.

"Stop yelling and it's not nice to call someone fat, people come in all shapes and sizes," Amber said.

"You hate me too!"

"Oh my goodness, no one hates you Isabelle," Amber said, rolling her eyes, losing patience with her daughter as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Do too!"

Amber parked at the studio and ushered the two little ones inside because the show was about to begin. Both girls ran over to their father, hugging him tightly before they went on. Amber's eyes narrowed when she watched Shelley brush up against him.

"Aren't you getting a little old to still be on the show?" she snapped at her.

"Amber," Corny sighed and Isabelle narrowed her eyes at this red headed woman, figuring if her mother didn't like her than neither did she.

Amber guided the twins over to some seats and watched the show. She could feel the blood start to boil as she watched Shelley dance too close and flirt with Corny. She controlled her temper for her daughters' sakes; she didn't want to set a bad example for them. After the show ended Maybelle distracted her, wanting to do a reunion show and needed Amber's opinion on it. Isabelle hopped out of her chair and wandered over to her father. The red head was giggling as she brushed against Corny, touching his shoulder. That was not right, only her Mama could touch him like that.

"You get away from my daddy!" she shouted, storming over and kicking Shelley swiftly in her exposed shin.

"Ow!" Shelley howled in pain as she clutched her leg.

"Isabelle Marie Collins! We do not kick people!" Corny scolded, lifting her up into his arms.

"But daddy!" she protested.

"No buts, you apologize right now."

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"I am very sorry, Shelley," Corny apologized with a little smile, carrying his daughter away.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" he asked, sitting Isabelle on his vanity and staring into her eyes.

"Daddy she was touching you in a bad way! Only Mama gets to touch you like that! You're her heart remember, daddy?" she whimpered.

"Oh baby, I'm always going to be Mama's heart and she's always going to be mine. Mama is my love and she gave me two of the most precious little girls in the whole wide world. Nothing is ever going to make me leave Mama, but that does not mean we go around kicking people do you understand?" he said, stroking her soft hair as he gathered her close against his chest.

"I understand daddy, I'm sorry," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"There's my good girl, so tell me how did tap class go?" he asked, rubbing her back and he looked down to see her frowning.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"I can't dance daddy, I stink at it. I don't belong," she sighed.

"That's not true, do you know where you belong?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Where daddy?" she asked.

"Right here. Right here in my heart, can you feel it beating?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled when she felt the steady thump thump.

"You do that. You, Mama and Eva keep daddy's heart beating like a drum," he smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybelle, I know this is last minute, but I'm desperate. I can't take the girls to the salon with me, they get into everything," Amber explained.

"It's not a problem, honey, I'm watching Prudence this afternoon as well, just drop the girls off at my place," Maybelle smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"But Mama, why can't we come with you?" Eva whined as she clutched Amber's hand.

"Because sometimes Mama needs a little bit of time to herself," she explained kindly.

Isabelle had a smile on her face that Amber hadn't seen in weeks. The little girl had confided in Corny that she really liked Maybelle, which was one of the reasons Amber had turned to her for babysitting duty. Amber pulled the door open and an adorable little girl of five with her dark hair in pigtails and smooth mocha colored skin.

"Nana, they is here!" Prudence shouted.

"Show them on in then!" Maybelle shouted back.

"Come on in, Nana is in the back," Prudence said, motioning the three females inside.

Isabelle let go of her mother's hand and followed the new girl that was intriguing to her. She beamed when she saw Maybelle emerge from her room, her blond hair spilling down her shoulders.

"Hi Miss Maybelle!" she grinned, running over and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Why hello there Miss Belle," she smiled, hugging the little girl close.

"I can't thank you enough," Amber said, letting go of Eva's hand and knelt down to kiss her cheek.

"It's not a problem darling, I can handle three little girls for a few hours, you go get pretty for that fine man of yours," Maybelle smiled.

"Be good for Miss Maybelle," Amber said before she left.

"Nana says you dance?" Prudence asked Eva, who still had her little ballet slippers on.

"Uh huh," she nodded, feeling a tiny bit shy.

"Nana can we put on a record and dance then?" Prudence asked and Isabelle sighed.

Does everyone in the world dance but her?

"Sure thing baby doll," Maybelle smiled, letting go of Isabelle and put on an older record of The Beatles version of "Twist and Shout."

Prudence, who was not named after The Beatles song since she came along a few years before, started shaking her little hips happily to the rhythm of the song. Eva watched her curiously and then began to join her. This wasn't the kind of dancing she was used to, but she liked it. It was more like the dancing they did on her daddy's show. Isabelle sighed, sulking as she crossed her arms.

"Now what's got such a sad look on your face?" Maybelle asked, ducking down to the little girl's level.

"Dancing! I can't dance! Everyone else around me can though, I hate it!" she cried out.

"Oh darlin', I bet you can dance, why don't you go out there and join them," Maybelle suggested.

"But I can't," she whined.

Maybelle stood up to her full height, put her hands on her hips and glanced down at the little five year old.

"Honey, when you are in Miss Maybelle's presence, you never say you can't do something," she said seriously, guiding the little girl into the small dance area the others had created.

Isabelle looked up at her and Maybelle shook her head.

"Just wait until the beat moves you," she smiled.

Isabelle sighed and just stood there, watching her sister and Prudence dance around happily like there wasn't a care in the world. She could do that, right? She just had to be able do that.

i Well shake it up baby, now, shake it up baby. Twist and Shout, Twist and Shout. Come on, come on, come on baby now, come on baby, work it on out /i 

Isabelle didn't know how or why but suddenly she was shaking to the song the same way that Eva and Prudence were.

"Shake it, sister!" Prudence cheered on, taking Isabelle's hands and the two little girls were dancing together.

"Yay Belle!" Eva cheered, happy that her sister was finally dancing.

"I'm doing it Miss Maybelle!" Isabelle said happily, looking up at the woman she greatly admired.

"You sure are honey, I knew that you could," Maybelle smiled.

She went about her business around the shop, letting the little girls dance around to the records. Corny swung by later to pick them up and when Isabelle saw her father, she took off like a speeding bullet and flung her arms around his waist.

"Well hey there," he grinned, lifting her up into his arms.

"Daddy I can dance! I really can! Miss Maybelle showed me how to find the beat!" she exclaimed and he could tell that she was over the moon with delight.

"That is so wonderful my love! Will you show me and Mama tonight?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Thanks Maybelle," he whispered to his good friend before kissing her cheek and leaving with the girls.

Amber leaned against Corny as they sat on the couch, watching the twins perform the twist in the middle of the floor. Isabelle was moving her hips happily with the beat and Eva was having a grand time letting loose, because she was so used to structure with her ballet dancing.

"Bravo!" Corny applauded when the girls finished their dance.

Isabelle scurried into his lap, while Eva plopped down into her mother's, cuddling against Amber who smelled like the hair salon.

"That was wonderful my loves," Amber smiled, kissing Eva's cheek.

"I can finally dance now, I fit in again," Isabelle smiled.

"Darling, you always fit in with us," Amber assured her.

Amber wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead after she finished tucking the girls into bed.

"My goodness, they were little balls of energy tonight," she smiled, walking over to her wardrobe and pulled her night gown out.

"I know, I think daddy's getting old, I swear I heard something pop while I was dancing with them," Corny laughed and Amber frowned a bit at his remark.

"I was only joking, honey," he said.

"I know…I know," she said, quietly changing.

"Something is on your mind, I can tell," he said, propping up on his elbow.

She gave him a little smile.

"It's…nothing," she lied, well attempted to lie anyways.

"Amber Collins," he said in a low, warning tone that gave her little goose bumps.

_No, Amber, now is not the time to get turned on by him_, she scolded herself.

"I hate that you can read me so well," she pouted.

"I don't, now come here and tell me," he ordered, grabbing her arms when she got close enough and pulling her into his lap, stroking her cheek with his crooked finger.

"I…I…I'm…"

"Yes….you are?

"I'm pregnant," she squeaked, casting her eyes down.

"Are you really?" he asked, pressing his lips against her shoulder.

"Yes, I had a doctor's appointment after my hair this afternoon, I'm pregnant. The baby should be here in time for Christmas," she said softly.

Her blue eyes widened with surprise as she found herself on her back with Corny's warm body on top of hers as he pressed their lips passionately together.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Collins," he whispered against the base of her throat, his warm hands sliding up her smooth thighs, underneath the pink silk of her night gown.

"Corny, no! You'll hurt the baby," she chided, swatting his shoulder.

"I won't, I promise to be very gentle with mommy tonight," he smiled, kissing the swells of her breasts.

Amber couldn't help but sigh in desire and let Corny do what he wanted with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little over a year has passed between this chapter and the last.**

**Prudence and Preston are Seaweed and Penny's son and daughter.**

**Cindy and Charlie belong to Tracy and Link. **

"Ewww!" Amber squealed loudly, leaving Robert on the floor as she stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Corny asked, kneeling down to finish putting their son's diaper on.

"He peed in my mouth!" Amber cried out as she furiously scrubbed her mouth out with her toothbrush.

Corny couldn't but laugh, even though he knew he would suffer his wife's wrath later on.

"He couldn't help it, could you little guy?" Corny smiled, lifting Robert up and cuddling him against chest.

Robert let out a little coo and smiled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if he had peed in your mouth," Amber pouted.

"Well you've got me there," Corny said.

"Daddy I'm late!" six year old Isabelle said, throwing her arms up into the air, narrowing her blue eyes slightly when she caught sight of her father holding her little brother.

"For what baby?" he asked.

"I have play date with Prudence! Daddy, why can't you remember anything?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, stop being so fresh, it slipped my mind is all, but if you're ready I can take you over to Maybelle's," Corny told her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she grumbled.

Amber took Robert from Corny, who dropped Isabelle off. She and Prudence had grown really close lately and she looked up to Maybelle.

"Have fun darlin' and behave," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Sassy!" Prudence cried out, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her away.

The music was pounding away loudly and Penny was dancing with Seaweed, a three year old boy propped on her hip, who was clapping in time with the music.

"Yeah! Look at my little Preston go!" Seaweed smiled.

"I don't like little brothers," Isabelle told Prudence as the two held hands and swung their hips around.

"Mine isn't so bad," Prudence shrugged as she spun Isabelle around.

"Mine is! He peed in my Mama's mouth today when she changing him," Isabelle said and Prudence giggled.

"Preston did that to Nana once, it was so funny!"

"I want to ask the stork to take my baby brother away since he was the one that brought him," she grumbled.

"Stork? Don't you know where babies come from?" Prudence asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, the stork gives Mama a little baby seed to swallow and then the baby grows in her tummy," Isabelle said.

"That's not how it happens! Your Mama and Daddy have sex to make a baby," Prudence laughed.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but that's how a baby gets made," Prudence said.

"Hmmm," Isabelle thought as she danced around the floor with Prudence.

"You're very quiet; sweetie is something on your mind?" Amber asked Isabelle during dinner.

"What's sex?" she asked, looking up from her dinner plate.

"Excuse me?" Corny asked, his blue eyes widening as he bounced Robert on his knee.

"What's sex? Prudence says that babies get made during sex and not from a stork, why did you lie to me?" Isabelle demanded.

"Ok calm down, daddy and I didn't lie, you girls are just much too young to know about…sex yet," Amber explained.

"If you don't tell us the truth then that is lying Mama and lying is bad!" Isabelle said.

"Ok that is true, Mama is sorry that she lied," Amber sighed.

"You should get a time out then, Eva got a time out when she lied," Isabelle said.

"I'll make sure Mama gets a time out later," Corny said, catching Amber's eye as he gave her a soft smile, that made her blush.

"You lied too daddy!" Eva pointed out, having listened to her sister's outburst.

"I guess I have to be put in time out too then," he sighed and Amber giggled softly to herself.

Isabelle still wasn't satisfied with being lied too, but she finished eating her dinner.

"Let me hold him, daddy, please," Eva said, reaching her arms out for her baby brother when she climbed onto the couch.

"Remember to be gentle," Corny cautioned, placing the four month old baby in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered down at him before making a funny face which made him giggle happily.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and picked up one of her picture books while Corny went to help his wife with the dishes. He wrapped an arm around her still slender waist and pulled her close.

"Now about that time out that you so desperately deserve, Mrs. Collins," he whispered devilishly into her ear.

"Stop it!" she hissed, knowing the children were just one room away.

"I can be quiet if you can be," he teased, kissing the back of her neck and they both laughed softly.

"Is that sex?" Isabelle asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok daddy I'm ready," Eva smiled as she went running to her bed, but Corny quickly caught her and swung her upside down, blowing a raspberry against her tummy.

"You are not silly, your pajamas are all inside out," he smiled at her, sitting her back down on her feet.

"It's fine daddy, no one can sees anyways," she pointed out.

"I guess that's a good point," he smiled, lifting her into bed and tucking her in.

The two exchanged a sweet father/daughter kiss before he moved over to tuck Isabelle in.

"Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes my love?"

"You don't…you don't love Robert more than me do you?" she asked, looking up at him with her round blue eyes.

"No I do not. I don't love any of my children any more or any less, I have enough love to equally share with my threes babies and Mama," Corny assured her, pulling her covers around her and placed her stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

"Good, night daddy, love you," she smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"Night princess."

He remained on her bed, watching his two angels sleep for a few moments.

"You ok in here?" Amber asked softly, having put Robert down for the night in his crib.

"Yeah, I'm just watching the girls, they are growing up way too fast," he sighed and he felt her kneel behind him on the bed and wrap her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Before you know it they'll be wearing shorter skirts and bringing the boys home," she teased.

"That's not funny," Corny said seriously.

"Aww," Amber smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm not letting boys anywhere near them, except for their brother," Corny told her.

"Mmm, good luck with that one," she chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in time out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she swatted his shoulder lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maybelle! Have you seen…" Corny started to ask in a completely flustered voice and Maybelle simply pointed into the middle of the floor.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Isabelle had her eyes closed as she danced around Prudence and Charlie. They popped back open when she felt her body being lifted up.

"Put me down!" she growled at whoever dared to interrupt her dancing time.

"I most certainly will not, you and I need to have a talk," Corny said seriously, carrying her away.

"Daddy I was just dancing!" she protested.

"Isabelle you just disappeared. Your mother was ready to rip her hair out by the time I arrived home. She thought you might have come down to the studio to see me. You cannot just wander off like that!" Corny scolded, plopping the little girl onto his lap.

"Prudence gets to dance here whenever she wants!"

"That's because Maybelle baby sits her after school," he pointed out.

"Well I want her to watch me too then!"

"Mama watches you after school."

"Well I don't want her to anymore, she's not fun. I like Maybelle better," she huffed, crossing her little arms.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he frowned, not liking her attitude in this moment.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and tossed her head back defiantly.

"I don't care; I don't let anybody boss me around!"

"Excuse me?" Corny asked, glancing down at her, being eerily reminded of a former Amber in this moment.

"You heard me."

"Alright little missy, we're going home right now and you aren't allowed to visit Miss Maybelle for three days," he told her seriously, standing her up and taking her hand firmly.

"Daddy that's not fair!" she whined, digging her heels into the ground.

"You misbehaved Isabelle and you don't get rewarded for misbehaving," he said, noticing that she wasn't going to be budging so he carried her out.

"Bye Sassy!" Prudence called out, waving her hand.

Isabelle refused to talk to either of her parents for the rest of the evening. She just glared and remained silent.

"Come on baby, it's time for bed, I'll tuck you in," Amber offered, reaching her hand down.

"No, I'll do it myself," she said grumpily and stormed up to her room.

"You can tuck me in Mama," Eva smiled, lifting her arms up.

"Oh good," Amber grinned, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"I love you angels," Amber smiled before turning out the light.

She crawled into bed next to her husband, who was already in a deep sleep. Around two in the morning a loud crash of thunder exploded in the air and Corny felt a pair of little hands shaking him awake.

"Daddy!" Eva whimpered.

"Come on up baby," he mumbled, not ready to open his eyes yet.

Eva climbed up next to him and pressed her tiny body tightly against his.

"Its ok sweetheart, it's just a storm, it will pass soon," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her.

She whimpered again and pressed her face into his chest, trying to tune out the storm. His hand found the back of her head and he held her tenderly until the storm passed and she fell asleep in his arms. He woke up at six and lifted her up, placing her against Amber. He padded downstairs to start the coffee. The smell began to fill the kitchen and he went up to grab a quick shower. The girls were still sleeping in his bed and he went to go check on Isabelle. He felt his heart stop when she wasn't in her bed and it was made neatly up.

He walked over and found a note she had scribbled on some white paper in the middle of her bed.

_I ran away to go live with Prudence. She helped me find the beat and I belong with her and her family._

_Isabelle_

"Amber! Wake up!" Corny yelled, trying to push back all his emotions because right now he needed to get his daughter back.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is more serious than my past ones, deals with the race issue. Also, Isabelle is not going to get a "beating", lol, although yes if that had been me, I would have been sorry as hell**.

Corny's knuckles gripped the steering wheel so hard that they had turned white. Amber held Robert in her lap. She glanced over at her husband, finding his forehead creased with worry. She swore she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. One arm was secured around her baby son and she reached her other one out to slowly rub his shoulder. The muscle was tense beyond belief.

"Now Isabelle, you know it isn't right to run away from your Mama and Daddy like that," Seaweed told the little girl as he helped his three year old son eat.

Isabelle let out a dramatic sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"They won't care. Robert and Eva fit in better with them anyways. I belong here, with Prudence," she tried to explain.

"I'm sure your parents miss you very much, honey," Penny said as she fixed the little girl a plate of food, her belly beginning to swell with another baby.

"I don't think so," Isabelle replied.

"Mama! Mama!" Prudence cried out as she rushed through the front door, with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Penny asked, dropping down onto one knee and pulled her crying daughter close.

"The white girl across the street, Judy, she…called me nasty names!" Prudence sobbed into Penny's shoulder.

Isabelle growled at the thought of someone hurting her best friend's feelings like that. She jumped out of the chair and went storming out the front door.

"Isabelle!" Seaweed said before sighing to go after her.

"I can see why you call her Sassy," Penny said, brushing Prudence's tears away and kissing her cheek.

Isabelle saw the blonde seven year old with her tight curls and lips that were always twisted in a sneer.

"What do you want?" Judy asked, placing her hand on her hip.

"What did you say to Prudence?" she demanded.

"What do you care?"

"She's my friend and I don't like it when my friend's feelings get hurt," Isabelle growled.

"She's your friend?! You are a nigger lover!" Judy accused through her harsh laughter.

Isabelle raised her fist and hit the girl squarely in her jaw, causing her to squeal loudly with pain and fall down onto her bottom.

"That is an ugly word and you are an ugly person!" Isabelle yelled at her, feeling her little body shake with upset and anger, little tears stinging her eyes.

She knew that was an awful word to call someone because of the color of their skin and she couldn't believe that Judy thought it was ok to say something like that. She knew that she had probably called Prudence this word and she wanted to cry for her friend. Judy was sobbing on the ground as she nursed her sore mouth. Isabelle turned around and ran smack dab into her father's legs. All the reasons she had for running away were quickly dissolved and she never felt happier to her father in her life.

"Daddy," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his legs before she exploded into tears.

He had witnessed the whole scene between the two little girls and he picked his daughter up without a word. He was thankful that he had raised her better than to speak in such a matter as that little blonde girl had. Isabelle wrapped her arms around her father's neck and sobbed into his shoulder as he carried her back to Seaweed's house. Seaweed was walking silently next to him and he was surging with anger. Years had passed since segregation was done away with, but there were still some people who were bitter with anger towards their race. Amber was sitting on the couch with Penny, who was cuddling Prudence close in her lap, despite her bulging belly.

"What happened?" Amber asked as Robert wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

Eva looked up from the floor, where she had been entertaining Preston.

"Do you want to tell them baby?" Corny asked Isabelle, who fervently shook her head.

"No! I'm never saying that word! It's ugly! Judy is a horrible person!" she said through her tears.

"You're right about that, honey," Seaweed said and Penny took one look into her husband's eyes and realized what word Isabelle was referring to.

Corny rubbed his daughter's back and sat down in the chair with Isabelle in his lap.

"I'm sorry I ran away daddy," she whispered.

"Me too, baby, me too," he admitted, having been scared out of his mind that he might have lost one of his little girls.

"But it's kinda a good thing I did though, cause I got Judy for Prudence," she smiled, raising her head up to wipe her tears away.

"You know that it isn't right to hit people though, Isabelle, no matter what they say," he reminded her, lifting her chin up.

"I know daddy, but it was so nasty," she replied.

"It was, she deserves to have her mouth washed out with soap."

Isabelle nodded her head in agreement.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked softly, casting her blue eyes down.

"Yes, you are, you know much better than to run away like that," Corny told her sternly.

"I know daddy," she sighed, cuddling against him.

"We were in the middle dinner, would you all like to stay?" Seaweed offered, proud of Isabelle for protecting his daughter.

"I think that would be alright, thank you," Amber smiled, glancing over at her husband, who nodded his agreement.

Isabelle sat with Prudence and cheered the little girl up a great deal.

"I won't let anyone mess with you," Isabelle swore to her best friend and Prudence gave her a big smile.

"Friends forever," Prudence said, hooking her pinkie around Isabelle's.

"Forever," Isabelle agreed.

On the ride home, Isabelle's stomach did little flip flops. She had never pushed her limits this much before and she was slightly nervous about the punishment that awaited her at home. Amber took Robert upstairs to put him to sleep and Eva hopped in front of her twin.

"You can't hurt her daddy," Eva told Corny seriously.

"You know that I would never hurt her, Eva," Corny replied.

"Yeah, but no spanking either cause she was good about sticking up for Prudence," Eva said.

"Alright, I promise no spanking Isabelle," Corny promised.

"Good," Eva smiled before scampering upstairs to practice for her recital tomorrow.

Corny lifted Isabelle up and she let out a huge squeal of protest.

"Daddy you promised no spanking!" she yelped.

"I know I did, I'm not going to spank you, but you're going to be sitting in time out until bed time, understood?" he told her, carrying her over to the little wooden stool that was in the corner for the girls to sit on when they misbehaved.

Isabelle looked at the time on the clock and sighed when she realized she would be sitting in the corner for almost two hours. She was starting to rethink the no spanking promise. He sat her down and she sat their surprisingly quiet for the next two hours and only spoke up once because she had to use the potty.

"Come here baby," Corny said when her time was up and the little girl scampered away from the much hated corner and climbed into her father's lap.

"That was a long time daddy," she sighed.

"It was. I want you to understand that you were punished for running away, not for what you did to Judy, although it's never ok to punch someone. I wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you Isabelle. You are an intelligent, sweet little girl who knows that everyone is equal and no one deserves to be called nasty names because of the color their skin," Corny explained as he stroked her dark hair.

"I know that daddy, Mama taught me that," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy I don't feel well," Eva groaned as she approached Corny.

"What doesn't feel well baby?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead and he was answered by her promptly throwing up in his lap.

He cringed gently, hoping that she didn't see.

"Sorry daddy," she whimpered as she blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"It's ok, baby, you couldn't help it. Amber!" Corny called out, wanting to hug Eva since she looked so pathetic, but he wasn't about to get her messy as well.

"What is it…oh!" Amber said as she came down the stairs, her eyes widening slightly.

"I'm sick, Mama," Eva whimpered again and Amber scooped her up, whisking her away to the bathroom.

"Daddy, did Eva do that?" Isabelle asked when she came through the front door, knowing that her sister had stayed home today because she wasn't feeling well, and found her father's lap covered in vomit.

"She wasn't feeling well," Corny explained, grabbing a napkin off the table to clean himself off with before going to change.

Isabelle chuckled softly and then ran up to her bedroom. When she passed the bathroom she heard her sister retching and she wrinkled her nose. The seven year old pulled the little paper heart out of her bag and smiled.

_I love you, Sassy. You are my best girl!_

_Charlie_

She sighed and hugged the piece of construction paper against her chest. Eight year old Charlie Larkin was her official boyfriend now and he had made this card for her for Valentine 's Day.

"What you got there, baby doll?" Corny asked, having changed his clothes.

"It's a Valentine daddy," she said, still squeezing it against his chest.

"Who's it from?" he asked curiously as he sat down on her bed.

"Charlie, he's my boyfriend," Isabelle grinned.

"He's your what?" Corny asked, his voice going higher.

"Boyfriend, daddy!"

"Oh no he isn't!" Corny said, suddenly feeling very protective of his little girl.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Is too! You can't stop him! I love him and we is going to get married and make babies together!" she said, holding her own with her father.

"It's we are going to get married and you most certainly will not! I have to approve of him first before I let my little girl…Isabelle you are too young to have a boyfriend!" he said, not even wanting to think of his little girl someday making babies.

If he could help it, he'd keep her seven years old forever and never let her grow up so all the boys could chase her. Maybe investing in a shot gun wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Daddy! You're being mean! Charlie is…espectable!" she told him.

"I think you mean respectable, dear."

"That's what I said."

"Is this Link's son, Charlie?" Corny asked, the name ringing a bell with him.

"Yes daddy, Tracy is his Mama too."

"Yeah, well he cannot be your boyfriend…that Link…he was a scoundrel," Corny said, getting angry.

Isabelle sighed and crawled up into Corny's lap, looking up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, you don't have to get mad. If Charlie pulls a fast one on me, I'll punch him like I did with Judy," she assured him, patting his hand.

"How did you learn that phrase?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I heard some of the girls on your show say it daddy," she shrugged.

"Don't listen to them baby, they can be a bit naughty," Corny told her.

"Didn't Mama used to be on your show?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Was she naughty too?"

"Sometimes, baby, sometimes," he smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and hugged her close.

Isabelle giggled at the thought of her mother being naughty and she snuggled into her father. Corny sighed and looked down at her.

"Isabelle?" he asked as he pet her dark hair.

"Yes daddy?"

"Promise me that you won't grow up too fast ok?"

"I promise daddy, I'll be your little girl forever."

"Good, then I guess I'll allow Charlie to be your boyfriend," he said, bending down to give her a soft kiss, not ready to let her go from his embrace just yet.

"Thank you daddy," she smiled, snuggling into him.

He sat on her bed like that for a long time, content to hold his daughter till the cows came home. That was the hardest part of having children, watching them grow up and slowly let go of you. He still had Robert, who was now almost two, and even he was growing up too fast for his liking. He didn't think he'd ever be ready to let his babies go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey isn't Eva the one who is meant to be sick?" Corny asked as he walked into the bathroom to the sound of his wife throwing up.

"I guess I caught what she had," Amber groaned, pulling herself up to her feet and splashing her face with cool water.

"Poor baby," Corny said, walking over and kissed her forehead.

"I can't be sick, not now, not while Robert decides to walk everywhere and I need to potty train him," she sighed, falling down onto the bed, longing to curl up and sleep.

"Do you want me to ask Maybelle to come over to help some? She's offered," Corny suggested, pulling Amber's feet into his lap and he rubbed them gently.

"Yes that would be nice," she replied as her blue eyes began to droop close.

She was asleep moments later and Corny tucked her in bed even though she had just gotten up.

"Hey princess are you feeling better?" Corny asked Eva as he came into the living room.

"Yep daddy! Sorry I threw up on you though," she smiled at him.

"It's alright baby, daddy's been puked on plenty of times before when you were a baby," he smiled.

Isabelle had warmed up to her baby brother eventually and was helping the two year old walk around the kitchen. He could do it fine by himself, but he had a tendency to get into everything if left on his own.

"Hey baby boy," Corny smiled, lifting Robert up and kissed his cheek.

"Mornin' daddy," he smiled.

"Are you giving your big sister a hard time?" he asked.

"Nu-uh," Robert said, shaking his head.

"He's being good daddy, I promise," Isabelle smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," Corny smiled, sitting Robert back down.

Corny picked up the phone to dial Maybelle and frowned when he caught his reflection in the toaster. His hair was starting to get gray and he made a mental note to ask Amber about the brand of hair dye she used. Maybelle was more than happy to help out during the day while the twins were at school. The Stubbs and Collins families had grown close over the years. Corny made sure the kids were fed and the girls were dressed before whisking them off to school and heading to the studio.

"Mama we made you get well cards," Eva smiled as she and Isabelle climbed onto the bed and handed Amber the construction paper cards they had made for her during class.

"Oh thank you sweeties, that was so thoughtful," Amber smiled, pulling them close.

"Amber baby, you need to be at the doctor's," Maybelle reminded her as she poked her head through the door.

"Miss Maybelle!" Isabelle cheered, hopping down and hugged her tightly.

"Why hey there Miss Sassy," she smiled, patting the little girl's back.

"I'm going, I'm going, are you sure you are ok with cooking dinner? I don't want you to do so much work," Amber said, pulling her coat on.

"It's not a problem, child, go, get yourself well," Maybelle said, shooing her along.

Maybelle held Robert in her lap while the family sat down to dinner. Corny showed up a few minutes later, kissing his children hello.

"Where's my wife?" he asked as Maybelle fixed him a plate after handing Robert over.

"She went to the doctor's daddy," Isabelle replied.

At dessert time, Amber came home.

"I hate you Corny Collins! You are never allowed to touch me again!" Amber shouted at him before storming up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"Uh oh, Mama is gonna get a spanking," Eva said, knowing it was not polite to be so rude.

Maybelle and Corny hid a smile.

"Nu uh! Daddy would never spank Mama, she's a big girl," Isabelle told her sister.

"Sometimes big girls still get spanked, Belle, I'll be right back," Corny said, excusing himself from the table and headed upstairs to check on his wife.

She gave him an angry glare when he walked into the room.

"What did I do?" he sighed.

"You! Made! Me! Pregnant!" she accused, pointing her finger at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes! I never planned on having another one! I can't do this again! Four is way too many; I just got my figure back!" Amber cried, tugging on her blonde locks, so frustrated she was ready to rip her hair right out.

"Hey, hey, hey, it will be alright, we can get through this," Corny said, walking over to hug her but she pushed him away.

"I meant what I said, you can't touch me right now, just go away," Amber said with a somber voice and a stony look on her face before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Daddy?" Isabelle asked softly and her presence in the room made him jump slightly.

"Yes baby?" he asked, turning around and kneeling down to her level.

"Are you and Mama going to…get divorced?" she asked.

"No baby, we aren't. Mama and Daddy are just fighting right now, we'll work through it though," Corny told her gently as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good, I'll help out with the new baby, I promise so Mama won't get tired all the time," she said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"You're a good girl, Belle," Corny smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Corny, what the hell is this?!" Amber grumbled as she ran her hands over her growing stomach.

"Don't swear in front of the little one," Corny scolded and then beamed when he took a look around the white and pink nursery that he had decorated by himself, a fact which he was quite proud of.

"We don't even know if it's going to be a girl!"

"It will be, don't worry," Corny smiled, pecking her cheek.

"Aurora Rose Collins," Corny announced, holding the little pink bundle in his arms with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"She's a princess!" Eva beamed, running over to look at her new baby sister.

Isabelle took Robert's hand and went over to see Aurora as well. The little baby girl was six pounds, seven ounces, with a tuft a golden blonde hair on top of her round head, skin the color of cream and the biggest sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh! She looks just like a doll daddy," Isabelle whispered, suddenly afraid that she might break or scare her newborn sister if she was too loud.

"She really does, she's perfect, just like all of my children," Corny grinned, giving his three eldest kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle hummed to herself as she sat at her mother's vanity and brushed the rouge along her cheeks. She had applied the purple eye shadow messily to her eyelids moments earlier. She sat the brush down and picked up her mother's tube of light pink lipstick and twisted the black bottom.

"Isabelle Marie Collins what on earth are you doing?!" Amber squeaked at her eight year old, causing the little girl to jump and drop the lipstick, leaving a long pink line down the white dresser.

"Mama you scared me! That is not nice!" Isabelle scolded her, turning around to glare.

"You are not allowed to play with my makeup; you know better and look at the mess you made! Why did you do this?" Amber demanded, yanking her daughter out of the chair and Isabelle squealed in protest.

"I wanna look pretty for Charlie when he comes over," Isabelle told her.

"You look pretty without makeup. You're too young to wear this," Amber said as she pulled a few tissues out of the holder and began to wipe off her daughter's face.

"Mama stop! It hurts, you're being too rough!" Isabelle said, trying to squirm away from her mother's tight grip.

"Hold still!" Amber ordered and Isabelle swiftly kicked her mother in the shin.

Amber's eyes widened in shock and her mouth formed a little O as she stumbled back.

"You little brat!" Amber said, reaching out and slapping her daughter firmly across her cheek, like her mother had done with her many times before.

Isabelle clutched her wounded cheek and her blues softened as they filled with tears. She took off like a bat out of hell and rolled under the safety of her bed, breaking down into little sobs.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Amber swore, pissed at her own actions.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" one year old Aurora repeated from her bassinet, pulling herself up and smiled down at her mother.

"No, don't repeat that word honey, that's not a good one," Amber said, getting up and lifting Aurora out of the bassinet and smoothing down her messy blonde ringlets.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Aurora grinned, wrapping her little fingers around Amber's blonde hair.

"No, don't say that. Don't repeat what mommy just said, ok?" Amber told her.

"Kay, kay, kay," Aurora smiled before cooing at her mother.

Amber smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Come on little girl, Mama needs to go apologize to Isabelle," Amber said, carrying Aurora into the twins' room and knelt down on the floor.

"Belly, Belly," Aurora cooed, crawling under the bed to her crying sister, wanting to soothe her.

"Go away," Isabelle sniffled.

Aurora didn't listen; instead she crawled onto her big sister's belly and smiled up at her. Isabelle couldn't help but feel better at her sister's innocence.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry. I should never have slapped you even if you did kick me, I should have not have done that. I am so sorry baby," Amber said softly as she poked her head under the bed.

"It hurt Mama, you and daddy never hit me…not like that," Isabelle sniffled, brushing away a few tears.

"I know because that's wrong. I lost my temper and I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Amber asked.

"Do you forgive me for kicking you?"

"Yes."

"Then I can forgive you too, Mama."

"Thank you so much baby, that makes Mama so happy," Amber smiled.

Isabelle helped Aurora out from under the bed before throwing her arms around her mother's neck and burying her face into her sweet smelling blonde hair. Amber squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek. Aurora crawled around happily on the floor as Isabelle sat down in her mother's lap.

"Is it lying if we don't tell daddy?" Isabelle asked softly.

"Maybe we should tell him together and explain?" Amber suggested.

"He might get mad with us," Isabelle said thoughtfully.

"He might, but maybe he won't when we tell him we worked it all out," Amber explained.

Isabelle sighed heavily and curled into her mother.

"Alright."

Amber went downstairs and began to fix Corny's favorite meal; roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob and blackberry cobbler for dessert. She hadn't been too good at the domestic life at first, but Maybelle and Edna had given her tips after the wedding. She was so involved with her cooking that she didn't hear Corny arrive home and join her in the kitchen.

"Something smells good," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh Corny! You scared me," she giggled softly, curling up into his touch.

"All my favorites, am I forgetting a special occasion?" he asked, kissing her exposed neck.

"No, but you do remember that Link and Tracy are coming over for dinner right?" she replied, pushing him away gently so she could put the cobbler into the oven.

"I remember," Corny replied, his mouth setting into a thin line.

"No don't you start. Charlie is a very nice boy and he's only nine years old," Amber scolded him.

"Yeah well they are starting younger and younger these days," Corny huffed.

"Stop it," Amber warned.

"Daddy!" Isabelle squealed as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey baby doll!" he smiled, scooping her up and kissed her cheek, spinning her around some.

"Did Mama explain it to you yet?" she asked curiously as he sat her on his hip.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"I hadn't gotten around to telling daddy yet, but go ahead," Amber said, focusing her attention on mashing the potatoes.

"Mama slapped me, but I kicked her, still she said it wasn't right to slap me and that she was sorry. It's ok now daddy, Mama and I forgave each other," Isabelle told Corny.

"You slapped her?!"

"I lost my temper, I know it was wrong," Amber told him gently, regretting her lapse in judgment today because she had never wanted to harm her children.

Corny sighed and hugged Isabelle close.

"Mama was right, it's not right to slap people, but you little girl need to stop kicking. I thought we discussed your fighting already?" Corny told her seriously.

"I said I was sorry daddy!"

"I know, next time you do it though, you're going to get a big time out," Corny told her.

"Well Mama gets one too then if she hits!"

"Fair enough," Amber agreed.

"Go wash up," Corny told his daughter, sitting her down.

"I really am sorry that I smacked her. It felt awful, I couldn't believe I had done it," she sighed, her heart still feeling slightly heavy even after her daughter's forgiveness.

Corny pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back to comfort her. He knew Amber was feeling guilty for her actions and she knew she must have really lost it for her to do that. She loved their children so much and she strived to be a better mother than her own. She snuggled into his warm, strong body and was lost in a trance until the rap at the door caught her attention.

"Come on in," Amber smiled, letting Link, Tracy, Charlie and Cindy into the house.

"Thank you for having us, Amber," Tracy smiled, giving her good friend and former nemesis a friendly peck on her cheek.

"Charlie!" Isabelle squealed happily as she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Kissie!" Aurora laughed and that word got Corny's attention, drawing him away from the kitchen so he could keep an eye on the two kids.

"Oh Amber! She's so precious! May I hold her?" Tracy asked.

"Of course," Amber smiled, giving Corny a warning look before she went back into the kitchen to set the table.

"Hi Mr. Link," Eva smiled as she came down the stairs with Robert.

"Hello little darlin', how are you this evening?" Link smiled at her.

"Good, Mr. Link," she smiled, guiding her brother into the kitchen.

Isabelle let out a soft giggle and Corny turned his head around sharply, narrowing his blue eyes. Link placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Corny, I've told Charlie to treat Isabelle well, with respect," Link assured him and Corny relaxed slightly.

Tracy was holding Aurora, who was all too happy with cooing at the new woman.

"Aww, she makes me want to have another one," Tracy smiled and Link shook his head.

"Don't worry Miss Tracy, Charlie and I will give you grandbabies," Isabelle smiled up at her.

Corny looked ready to commit murder.

"Dinner!" Amber announced.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok lovelies, we have to be on our best behavior today at the grocery store," Amber told her children as she put Aurora in the pink fuzzy sweater that Tracy had made for the little girl.

"We'll be good, Mama," Eva, Isabelle and Robert promised.

She smiled and loaded the kids into the backseat of the car, with Eva holding Aurora on her lap. When she arrived at the market, she put Aurora in the cart and the other three children walked beside her while she explored the aisle. Isabelle looked up to find herself staring at a middle aged blonde woman with an ugly scowl on her face.

"Amber!" Velma said, her voice mixed with surprise and just a hint of venom.

Amber felt her blood run cold and she glanced up meekly at her mother. Even after all these years, her mother still held a power over her.

"Mother," she said flatly, afraid to stare into Velma's eyes and be reduced into a petrified teenager again.

"She's your Mama?" Isabelle asked Amber in disbelief.

She had never heard Amber discuss he mother before and as far as her kids were concerned, they had no grandparents through her side.

"Yes…she would be your _grandmother_," Amber said, almost spitting the last word out in disgust.

Velma's blue eyes flashed and her thin lips turned into a grimace at the mere thought of the word.

"I'm not your grandmother, little girl. I have no idea who you are, who any of you are. I have no daughter," Velma said.

Those words pierced through Amber and she gripped the handle of the cart tightly. She felt those tears sting the back of her eyes. Velma had never been the kind of mother to admire, but those words still hurt. She had been the only mother Amber had ever known and now to have her publicly disown her in front of her children, well it was down right humiliating. Amber used all her will power to not break down in the middle of the market.

"You're a nasty, nasty women," Isabelle told this woman.

"Excuse me? You do not talk to your elders like that, you should respect them," Velma glared down at her.

"You're mean and you don't deserve respect! My Mama is the greatest in the whole wide world and she loves us with all her heart. I'm glad you aren't my grandmother because I don't like you, you are hateful," the eight year old spat at her.

Velma lifted her hand to slap the little girl and Amber stepped forward, grabbing her mother's wrist firmly.

"Don't you dare. If you even think about touching her, I will knock you onto your boney ass," Amber hissed, letting go of Velma's wrist and shoving her back.

Isabelle beamed up at her mother and reached for her hand.

"Come on, Mama, we need to finish the shopping," she smiled, pulling her away from Velma.

Amber let her daughter pull her away. She took hold of the cart and pushed it down the next aisle, feeling proud of herself for finally standing up to her mother. She finished her shopping and returned home, feeling a big power surge move through her body. She gave Isabelle and Eva each a light brown bag to carry through the door while she balanced Aurora on her hip and a heavier bag in other arm.

"I can help too Mama!" three year old Robert insisted.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Ok, well you can take in a very light bag for Mama then," she smiled.

Robert found one and carried it inside for her.

"He's getting too big," Amber sighed, kissing Aurora's cheek as she walked inside.

Corny was sitting on the couch in his red silk reading jacket on as he flipped through a magazine. Amber couldn't help but let out a loud laugh when she saw him.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You look like Hugh Hefner, all you're missing is the pipe and three blonde women dressed as bunnies," she chuckled.

"Well I have one blonde, does that count?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're such a bad boy, Corny," Amber scolded playfully as she carried her bag of groceries and Aurora into the kitchen.

"I know, I'll make up for it though," he smiled, hopping up and went to finish unloading the bags for her.

"Daddy did you know that we had a grandma?" Eva asked him curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart, she's my mother," Corny smiled kindly.

"Nu-uh, Mama has a mother too," Eva replied.

Corny raised his head and gave Amber a quizzical look.

"Velma was at the market today," Amber told him softly, avoiding his questioning gaze as she began to boil a pot of water to start dinner.

"She's so nasty daddy, I don't like her," Isabelle said.

"Neither do I," Corny told her honestly.

"She was gonna hit me, but Mama stopped her. Mama is the greatest," Isabelle smiled and Amber felt her heart swell slightly with pride when she heard her daughter say that.

"Why was she going to hit you? You didn't kick her did you?" Corny asked.

"Noooooo, daddy you said kicking was wrong! I just told her she was mean and nasty and I was glad she wasn't my grandma," Isabelle explained.

"Oh well, in this case, I probably wouldn't have minded if you had kicked her," Corny smiled.

"Ugh, daddy make up your mind," Isabelle sighed.

Corny was in the nursery, giving Aurora her bottle before bed, rocking her back and forth gently in the rocking chair. Amber finished giving Robert his bath and put him to bed first. She blew a gentle raspberry against his tummy and he squealed with laughter.

"I love you my little prince," she smiled, kissing his forehead and tucking the covers securely around him.

"Love you too, Mama," he yawned before closing his blue eyes.

She watched him sleep for a few moments before tucking her twins in.

"I love you girls so much do you know that?" she asked them, kneeling between their two beds and holding their hands.

"Of course, Mama," Eva smiled and Isabelle nodded her agreement.

"You're better than…that lady. You're nicer and we love you, you are the best Mama ever," Isabelle assured her, squeezing Amber's hand tightly.

Amber was ready to cry tears of happiness, but instead she pushed them back and kissed her daughters goodnight. She retired to her bedroom, climbing under her covers and finally broke down as she pressed her face into the pillow. She felt Corny join her and lift her into his lap.

"Amber you are an amazing woman. You're a hundred times better than Velma ever was," he told her softly as he held her close and stroked her soft blonde hair.

She gave him a soft smile as the tears rolled down her face and she held onto her husband tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy! I wanna dance on da show!" three year old Aurora pouted, looking up at Corny with her big, round, blue eyes.

Amber gave Corny a look because she could see her husband start to falter. He gave his daughter a kind smile and dropped down to her level.

"Baby doll, you're still too young, when you get older and the show is still around, I promise that you can dance on it," he told her, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"But daddy I wanna dance on the show now!" Aurora whined.

"Aurora, it is not polite to whine, daddy is just being honest with you," Amber told her gently.

Aurora gave her mother an angry look.

"Daddy pwease?" she said, jutting her bottom lip out as far as it would go.

Corny's features softened and he looked to his wife for help.

"Aurora, daddy said no, now come along," Amber said, taking her hand, hating to be the firm one and led her away.

Aurora whined softly, but allowed her mother to drag her away. She wasn't a big one on throwing fits and for that, Amber was thankful. She pulled her little blonde princess into her lap and held her.

"When you're older than you can dance, baby," Amber told her gently, raking her fingers through those blonde ringlets.

"I wanna be older now," Aurora whined.

"Baby, stay young for as long as you can, you don't want to grow up too fast. You need to enjoy your childhood," Amber smiled at her daughter.

Aurora just pouted and curled up into her mother's chest while the show started.

Amber let out a low breath as she placed Aurora back on the ground. She was feeling dizzy and slightly weak. The three year old went running over to her ten year old sisters, who took her hands and pulled her over to the swings. Five year old Robert was playing with Preston and Perry in the sandbox.

"Hi Amber!" Penny smiled, waving at the blonde woman.

Amber raised her hand to wave over at Penny when suddenly everything when black and her legs gave way. Link and Tracy were walking up behind her and when he saw Amber started to go down, he rushed up behind her and supported her body.

"Amber! Amber! Can you hear me?" Link asked, holding her limp body upright.

"Oh Link, I think she's knocked out cold, we need to get her to the hospital," Tracy said, patting Amber's cheek lightly to see if she would respond.

"Help me get her to the car and I'll take her, stay with the kids, try to keep them calm," Link said.

Tracy helped Link get Amber into the car and she said a tiny little prayer for her good friend. He got her to the hospital and a nurse took her back into a room. Link rushed off to find a phone so he could tell Corny. Half an hour later, Amber groaned as her head pounded and she blinked open her eyes, quickly squeezing them back shut when the harsh light hit them.

"Amber?" she heard her husband ask in a shaky voice.

"Corny?" she whispered and reaching out for his hand and immediately he gripped hers, squeezing it tightly in his warm hand.

"I'm right here baby," he told her softly.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Link said that you passed out at the park. The doctor has you hooked up to an IV, he said you were really dehydrated," Corny told her gently as his fingers played with her soft blonde strands.

"Where are the kids?" she asked, opening her eyes back up slowly.

"Tracy and Link took them for the afternoon and offered to watch them tonight. The doctor wants to keep you here overnight and I'm not leaving your side," Corny told her seriously.

"Oh baby, you don't have to stay…"

"I know that, I _want_ to stay," he told her firmly.

Amber gave him a tiny smile and knew there was no point in arguing with him. She was secretly glad that he was going to stay with her because she didn't want to be alone.

"Daddy, I'm not a little kid anymore," Isabelle huffed.

"You're ten, Belle, you're still little in my eyes," Corny told her.

"But daddy, ice cream is for babies. I'm not a baby," she sighed.

Corny felt his heart fall slightly, for her words were slightly true. She wasn't his little girl anymore and that hurt.

"Will you humor your old man then and at least pretend to enjoy it?" he tried.

"Daddy! You aren't old!" Isabelle told him.

"Well daddy is no spring chicken anymore, he's getting up there," Corny chuckled and she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his mid section.

"Let's go get ice cream, daddy. I really love ice cream and I'm glad I'm still your little girl," she told him softly.

Corny smoothed his hand over her dark hair and smiled.

"Alright, baby," he said, taking her hand and the two walked to the ice cream parlor that was two blocks away from their house.

The two sat side by side, sharing a banana split and Isabelle was having a really good time with her father. Eleven year old Charlie Larkin walked in and winked at her before ordering an ice cream soda. Isabelle blushed softly and then scowled at him.

"Hey. What was that about? I thought you two…liked each other?" Corny asked.

"I don't like him anymore, daddy, boys are stupid," she said, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Did he do something mean to you? Do you want me to kill him?" Corny offered.

"No daddy," she giggled softly.

"Then why don't you like him anymore?" Corny pressed gently.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Because he kissed me and then he went and kissed Maria Lawrence the next day, I thought I was special, but I guess not," she sighed softly, sitting her spoon down.

"Hey, hey, hey," Corny said, lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.

"You are a very special girl Isabelle Marie Collins and if he can't see that, then he is a fool and doesn't deserve someone as special and wonderful as you," Corny told her seriously.

"Thank you, daddy," she smiled up at him.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and she hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Belle, Mr. Collins," Charlie said as he came up to them.

"Hi," Isabelle replied, rolling her eyes a bit like Amber would have done.

"Miss Maybelle is having a get together at her shop tonight, do you want to come with me?" he asked, leaning against the table and Corny swore he was the spitting image of Link.

Isabelle looked at him skeptically.

"You aren't going to take Maria?" she asked sharply.

"No way, you're my girl," Charlie smiled at her and Corny watched as his daughter lit up.

"Daddy? Can I got tonight, please?" she asked and he always had a hard time denying her anything.

"My dad is going to be there Mr. Collins, we'll walk her to and from and make sure she's safe," Charlie assured him.

"Alright, that would be fine then," Corny agreed.

"Thank you daddy!" Isabelle squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome baby," he smiled, rubbing her back.

Amber helped Isabelle get ready for the little dance tonight.

"I think daddy is sad, Mama," she told Amber.

"Why do you think that?" Amber asked as she curled her daughter's ponytail.

"Because he thinks I'm growing up too fast," she replied.

"Aw, well daddy has a hard time with that. He would keep you all five forever if he could," Amber smiled down at her.

"But we all have to grow up sometime, Mama."

"That is very true, just promise you won't give daddy a hard time when you get into your teens, alright?" Amber smiled and Isabelle nodded her head.

"Wow princess, you look amazing," Corny smiled when she came down the stairs and did a little twirl in her party dress.

"Thank you daddy!"

Link showed up with Charlie later and Corny stood on the porch as he watched them walk down the street. It was hard to let them grow up and slowly let them go.


	13. Chapter 13

Maybelle put on a slow song and smiled as she watched Isabelle put her hands on Charlie's shoulders. The ten year old blushed softly and cast her gaze down as the two of them moved in time to the music.

"You look pretty tonight," the eleven year old boy smiled at her.

"Thank you," she replied and got the courage to look up into his soft brown eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

"They are quite the couple, huh?" Maybelle smiled at Link.

"He's sweet on her, he's always telling me about how great Belle is and how pretty she looks and how smart she is," Link smiled as he watched the kids dance.

"I bet Corny's ready to have a heart attack over this though," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can't blame him though. Tracy will tell you that I'm the same way with Cindy," Link replied.

"We always are more protective over our little girls than our little boys, but I swear our girls are tougher than we give them credit for," Maybelle said thoughtfully.

Isabelle licked her dry lips before placing her head on Charlie's shoulder while they continued to dance.

Corny was holding Aurora on one knee as he read her a story. Amber was sitting next to him with Robert's head in her lap and her fingers would play idly with her five year old son's dark hair while he watched the TV. Every now and then, Amber would catch her husband glance up at the clock while Aurora turned the page.

"Eva, baby, don't sit so close," Amber told her daughter who was sitting right in front of the television with her chin resting on her knees.

Eva didn't answer, she just scooted her butt back a littler further. Amber rolled her eyes, but let the matter rest for now.

"Daddy youse not reading!" Aurora complained loudly when Corny had stopped reading and was now staring furiously at the clock which had landed on nine p.m.

"Sorry darlin'," Corny smiled, glancing away from the clock and went back to reading to his youngest daughter.

There was a knock at the door a few seconds later and Corny was ready to jump up, but Amber beat him to it.

"I'll get it," she said, lifting Robert's head out of her lap and placed it on one of the many couch pillows.

"Hi Amber," Link smiled, having bought Isabelle home right on time.

"Hi, Link, did she behave herself?" Amber asked as Isabelle wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"She was a lil' angel," Link said, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking her, did you two have a good time?" she asked the kids as her hand rested on the back of Isabelle's head.

"Yeah, Mama, it was great. Miss Maybelle plays really good music," Isabelle said and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Have a goodnight," Amber smiled, leading Isabelle inside and then shut the door.

"Was it fun?" Eva asked, hopping up and rushed over to her twin.

"Yes! Charlie and I slow danced together," Isabelle grinned and Eva let out a little squeal, hugging her sister tightly.

Corny tensed slightly and glanced over at the twins.

"Daddy!" Aurora complained, tapping his arm with her open hand to get his attention.

"Right, sorry baby," he apologized again and went back to reading to her.

Eva and Isabelle chatted happily about the dance and Corny would catch little bits and pieces while he read. Aurora rubbed her blue eyes that were slowly getting heavy and she fell asleep in her father's lap before he could finish the book.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy, what does a cow say?" four year old Aurora asked, pointing at the black and white cow in front of her that was standing behind the fence.

"A cow goes moo, Aurora," he smiled at her.

"Nooo, you have to do it right," she complained.

Corny rolled his eyes and was thankful that no one else was around them right now.

"MOOOOOO!" Corny went, doing his best cow impersonation for her.

Aurora giggled happily and clapped her little hands together. She ripped some grass out and then stuck her hand under the cow's mouth. The cow began to eat it and she giggled when the rough tongue tickled her skin. Amber had wanted to get away for a few days so they drove up to the country side for a three day weekend. Isabelle asked if Charlie could come with them and Amber threatened to withhold sex if Corny said no, so of course he had to say yes. They were currently visiting a petting zoo/farm.

"Daddy, what does a sheep say?" Aurora asked, stroking the little lamb's soft white fur.

"Baaaa," Corny told her.

"Baaaa," Aurora repeated, kissing the lamb's muzzle.

"That is perhaps the cutest thing I've ever seen," Amber smiled, coming up with Robert and watched her daughter tend to the little lamb.

"Perhaps you can take over and tell her what all the animals say?" Corny suggested.

"No, you're just too good at it," Amber giggled as Robert let go of her hand and went chasing after the sheep.

Corny gave her a little look and felt Eva move up behind him, circling her arms around his waist.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled.

"Hi daddy. Belle and Charlie ditched me," Eva sighed.

"That wasn't very nice, where did they go?" he asked, patting her arm.

"I think they are with the llamas, kissing probably," she said, rolling her eyes.

Amber watched as Corny's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"I'll go find them, honey," she said, patting his arm and leaving him with the other kids.

She found Charlie and Isabelle feeding the llamas and were not in fact, making out.

"Hey you two," she smiled at them.

"Hi Mama," Isabelle smiled back.

"We're getting ready to have lunch soon," she reminded them.

"We'll be ready," Isabelle said, holding Charlie's hand.

"Daddy can we has a lamb?" Aurora asked.

"We don't have a place to keep a lamb, honey," Corny replied as he held Eva's hand.

"But daddy I want one," she pouted and Eva rolled her eyes.

"Daddy says we can't," Robert told her as he fed one of the bigger sheep and patted the curly, thick coat.

Aurora glared at her big brother and went back to fussing over the little lamb who was resting in her lap. Amber returned with Charlie and Isabelle and while the kids washed up, Corny helped his wife unpack the picnic basket. He took the time to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. She was grinning like a fool by the time they pulled away from each other. Even after all these years, she still couldn't believe that he was hers.

Aurora climbed up into Corny's lap while she ate and Eva positioned herself between Isabelle and Charlie. The twins had never been exceptionally close with each other, but she didn't like that this boy was slowing stealing her sister away and she was beginning to understand why their father was so protective. Robert sat next to Amber, he was by far a Mama's boy, and Amber kept giving Corny dreamy looks as he sat across from her.

"Daddy, Mama keeps making gooey eyes at you," Aurora commented as she sipped from her little juice barrel.

"What are gooey eyes?" Corny asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"You know what they are daddy! It's when she goes all…gooey at you," Aurora said, making the soft, loving eyes her mother had been making at her father earlier.

"Those are called goo-goo eyes baby doll," Amber giggled lightly as her cheeks blushed a pale pink.

"Oh, do those mean you love daddy?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, very much so," Amber smiled.

"Isabelle gives Charlie those eyes so I guess that means she loves him too," Aurora smiled and Amber watched as Corny's face fell some.

"Rora, give daddy some love," Amber whispered into her ear as she started to clean up.

Aurora's whole face lit up at that suggestion and she rose up some, planting her lips firmly against her father's cheek. Amber watched as Corny lit up.

"What was that for, baby doll?" he asked curiously, smiling down at her.

"Just 'cause daddy," she grinned up at him and lightly bumped her forehead against his.

Corny hugged his little girl close to him and kissed those sweet blonde curls.

Later that night, Amber twisted her blonde hair up, off her neck as she placed some things away in the cabinets.

"Aurora is down for the night," Corny whispered into her ear and she jumped slightly as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"And the other children?" she asked softly as he pressed soft kisses against the back of her neck.

"Exploring, I gave them strict orders to not come back for at least an hour," he said before brushing his lips against her shoulder.

"Well then, whatever should we do," she smiled, pressing back against him.

"I've got a few ideas, Mrs. Collins," Corny grinned, spinning her around so they were face to face and they kissed passionately.

"You better be careful, Mr. Collins, because I'm not getting pregnant again," she warned him as she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth.

Corny grinned and grabbed her hips, lifting her up onto the counter top. He was always up for a challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy, you looks sad, why?" Aurora asked, crawling up into Corny's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I guess it's because my babies are growing up way too fast," he replied honestly.

"I stills a baby daddy, I is only four years old," Aurora smiled, holding up four fingers for him.

He smiled and pulled her hand close to his mouth, kissing each of those little fingers and she giggled happily.

"Daddy can we goes to the park?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, baby girl, I think that's a very good idea," he agreed.

She hopped off his lap and ran to get her jacket, struggling with it slightly until he finally walked over and helped her get it on.

"Thank you," she told him, slightly frustrated that she couldn't get her jacket on by herself.

He took her hand and the two walked across the street to the park. He lifted her up into the swing, stepped behind her, pulled the chains back and then let go. Aurora went swinging high up into the air and she let out a loud squeal of delight. He loved that sound. He remembered the days when Isabelle would make that sound, now she was growing up and would be a teenager soon. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle that.

Corny was sipping his coffee when he heard the fast little footsteps race through the front door and Aurora hurled herself into his lap.

"Daddy! The doctor hurted me!" she sniffled, snuggling her little face into his chest.

"What? What did he do to my precious little angel?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"He poked me with a needle!" she frowned and Amber walked in behind her, rolling her eyes a bit at her youngest daughter's reaction to a shot.

"He did? Where?" Corny asked and Aurora pointed to the spot on her upper arm that a band aid was covering.

"Should daddy kiss it and make it better?" he asked and she nodded her head.

He pressed his lips gently against the band aid and Aurora smiled.

"All better now, daddy."

"Good," Corny smiled, holding her close in his lap while he finished his coffee.

"Busy day today?" Amber asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I have to break in a new host," Corny said.

"Cause you tired," Aurora said.

"It's retired, baby, and that's right, daddy retired from being the host and is now the station manager," Amber smiled.

"He gets paid more and doesn't risk breaking a hip while dancing," Corny grinned and Aurora giggled softly.

"No broken hips!" Aurora agreed, before letting out a little sigh, content in just resting in her father's lap.

Thirteen year old Isabelle sat at her vanity, combing through her long, dark hair. She hummed softly as she slid a barrette in to keep it all in place. Charlie was picked her up at five and they were going to the local diner for dinner and then to a movie. She knew her father was busy pacing around downstairs and she giggled at that thought.

"Corny, you were going to wear a hole in that carpet," Amber scolded him as she held six year old Aurora in her lap.

"Daddy, don't do that, then Mama will be mad at you," Aurora added and she titled her head back some to give Amber a kiss.

"Sorry," Corny sighed, sitting down in the recliner and began to rap his hands against the arms.

"Corny!" Amber said, getting annoyed with his actions.

Isabelle trotted down the stairs and Corny looked up at her.

"You look nice, baby," he smiled.

"Thank you daddy," Isabelle said, checking herself out in the mirror quickly and sat down next to her mother.

"Pretty Belle," Aurora cooed, reaching out to stroke her older sister's raven tresses.

"Yeah? Not as pretty as you though," Isabelle smiled.

"That's cause I am a princess," Aurora announced happily.

Amber rolled her eyes softly and kissed the top of Aurora's blonde ringlets. She was only six years old and she already had a complex. There was a knock at the door and Isabelle jumped up to answer it.

"Hi, Charlie," she smiled at the boy who was turning into an exact Link replica.

"Hey baby doll, you look great," fourteen year old Charlie grinned, reaching out and gently stroked her chin.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing softly and felt her father move up behind her.

"Mr. Collins," Charlie said as he cleared his throat and stepped back from Isabelle a bit.

"Charlie," Corny said, almost grimly as he placed his hands protectively on Isabelle's shoulders.

"Daddy, we have to go now so we can make the movie on time," Isabelle said, pulling out of his grasp and all Corny wanted to do was pull her closer.

"Alright, she needs to be back by ten," Corny reminded Charlie.

"I remember, sir, I'll have her back right on time," Charlie promised before taking Isabelle's hand.

Corny stood on the porch, watching his daughter disappear down the street with her boyfriend. He couldn't help but feel little tears sting the back of his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to take the time to thank writergirl2003 for giving me some great ideas for this story! This is just a short little filler chapter that explores some of the demons Amber still battles. The next chapter will have more meat, I promise.**

Amber rubbed her pounding head. It was one of those days. It was one of those days where she would look at her children and just wanted to snap. It wasn't their fault that they were slowly wearing on her nerves. She was her mother's daughter and nothing she did would make that fact go away. Not Corny telling her a million times that she was different from Velma, not fighting all the traits she had inherited. She was still Velma's daughter and she always would be.

"Mother, you're being mean," Isabelle glared at her.

Isabelle didn't know what _mean_ was and Amber was not fond of this whole _mother_ business now. It sounded so cold, so detached; it was what she had called her own mother. She liked to think that she was warm enough to be called Mama.

"I am not. It is school night, so I don't think it would be wise to go to the movies tonight. Tell Charlie that you can go this weekend instead, I'm sure he'll understand," Amber explained calmly.

"I'm sure he will, he'll understand that I have the meanest mother alive. I don't know why you hate me so much. Was I some sort of mistake that you regret having?" the thirteen year old grumbled and Amber just wanted to smack her.

"No, you weren't a mistake, you're sister was the mistake," Amber said angrily.

She heard a small whimper behind her and had failed to realize that Aurora had wandered into the room. She spun around to find her six year old's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Rora…"

Aurora took off like a bat out of hell before Amber could finish.

"Way to go, mother," Isabelle said and Amber clenched her fists, her fingers itching to slap that smug look right of Isabelle's face.

"Daddy!" Aurora cried out, finding her father in the garage and she wrapped her little arms tightly around his waist.

"Hey princess, what happened?" he asked, scooping his crying daughter up and held her close.

"Mama said I was a mistake," she sobbed into his shoulder as his large hand rubbed her tiny, heaving back.

"What?!" Corny asked in shock and Amber appeared at the doorway.

She looked extremely guilty and torn up. Corny sighed and narrowed his blue eyes at her slightly; he couldn't help it though, when any of his children were upset, he was ready to kill the person who had caused their tears.

"Aurora we need to talk," Amber said softly.

"Nu-uh, no talking, you were mean!" Aurora hiccupped, holding tighter to her father.

"Princess, I think you need to listen to mommy right now," Corny said, gently prying her fingers off the collar of his shirt and placing her in Amber's arms.

Aurora gave her a mean look and Amber was trembling so hard she was afraid she might drop her precious treasure. She took a seat on the second stair in the garage and made sure Aurora was looking at her.

"First off, I'm very sorry for what I said. You were right, it was mean and most importantly, it wasn't true. You were not a mistake, you were a surprise," Amber explained.

"What's the difference?" Aurora sniffled.

"Well a mistake is something that once it comes along you wish you could get rid of and a surprise is something that when it comes along, you fall in love with it so much and you couldn't bear to have it taken away from you," Amber said and watched Aurora start to brighten up some.

"So I was a good surprise, yeah?" she asked hopefully, rubbing under her eyes.

"You were the best surprise ever, Aurora. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You were the confetti on my parade."

"What's that mean?"

"You know how people say that was the rain on my parade? That means the good thing they had going was ruined. But you were my confetti, which means that you made my good thing so much better, you made it so much special, you made it perfect," Amber smiled down at her, bumping their foreheads together lightly and kissed her softly.

Aurora wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, snuggling close into her. Amber had regretted those words the moment they had left her mouth and she felt horrible that Aurora had overheard them. She loved her children so much and she couldn't imagine her life without them. She didn't want to.

"I love you, Mama, I forgive you," Aurora whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

Amber squeezed her daughter tightly against her and she couldn't help but let a few happy tears roll down her cheeks and onto Aurora's blonde curls.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is pretty much Amber/Corny centered, I've been neglecting them for too long. I'll get more into the kids a little bit later, I promise.**

Amber finished getting Aurora into her costume and then placed the plastic golden crown on top of her blonde ringlets.

"I look just like Princess Aurora!" she beamed.

"You really do, you look like you stepped right out of the movie," Amber smiled down at her.

"Let's go get some candy, Mama!" she cheered, rushing down the stairs.

She and Corny were taking Robert and Aurora trick or treating tonight while the older girls went to a Halloween party. Aurora insisted that both her parents dress up for the occasion so Corny and Amber were going as Cinderella and Prince Charming for the evening. Robert was a pirate, much to his sister's dismay, for she wanted him to go as Prince Philip. He refused to wear tights. Aurora clutched her bag in one hand and Corny's in the other.

The kids had a good time trick or treating and when they returned home, Amber gave them specific instructions to not eat too much candy. Aurora chose to ignore her mother and proceeded to gobble down as much chocolate as she could find. The dark brown color was smeared around the corners of her mouth and suddenly she didn't feel so good.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts," she whimpered, climbing into his lap.

"How much chocolate did you have?" he asked, wiping the smudges away with his fingers.

"Too much," she groaned.

"Didn't Mama tell you not to have so much?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head and curled up against him, groaning in pain. He wanted to firm with her, but she was in pain and he couldn't stand to see her like that. She was in her pajamas, so he lifted her shirt up and rubbed slow circles over her tummy. She let out a soft little sigh as she began to feel better.

Amber almost jumped out of her seat when she felt the little kitten move over her foot. It let out a soft mew and then scampered off to find Aurora. Corny had just given the little girl a white Persian kitten that she had named Flora. The little girl loved that kitten and carried her everywhere with her. She took her to the park and the little kitten would nap in her lap while she played on the swings. Every time Amber looked at that cat, she was reminded of the one her mother had. She had hated that cat and she couldn't help but look at this little kitten and hate it.

"Flora!" she heard Aurora squeal and the kitten purred loudly as her owner scooped her up and cradled her like a baby.

"Stupid cat," Amber muttered under her breath.

Amber sat at the dinner table with her arms folded, a little scowl on her face. The kids were chatting with each other and eating happily; Aurora even had Flora sitting in her lap. Corny was late, again. He had been late coming home every night for the past week. She could feel the anger surging through her veins. He wasn't home by the time dinner was finished so she didn't bother saving him a plate as she cleaned up.

"Where the hell were you?" she growled at him when he walked into their bedroom at eight o'clock, looking slightly disheveled.

"I had to work later, Amber, I've told you this. The new host isn't adjusting as smoothly as we would like so Shelley and I…" he started to say.

"Shelley!? What does Shelley have to do with this!?" she yelled at him, her voice going all high and squeaky.

"Amber, please keep your voice down. Shelley is the new choreographer, I needed her help," Corny explained, but all Amber could see was red now.

"You're having an affair with her, aren't you? Aren't you? I bet she looks amazing with her red hair and her perfect figure. Pretty little Amber isn't good enough for you anymore because she's not as pretty anymore. Her blue eyes don't sparkle as much and her hair isn't as blonde and her stomach isn't as firm because she gave birth to four of your children!" Amber screamed at him as the tears rolled down her face.

She didn't even wait for him to respond as she pushed past him rather hard and walked down to the living room, falling onto the last stair. Her bottom lip trembled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew the kids were close by and she didn't want them to see her like this. She pushed the basement door open with her foot and slowly moved her body down those steps until she was in the middle. She held her face in her hands as she sobbed. A few moments later she felt a paw press against her arm.

"Go away," she told the annoying kitten, swatting it with her hand.

The kitten refused to go away and someone how managed to climb her way into Amber's lap. Amber narrowed her teary blue eyes at it angrily. The kitten just purred and lightly butted Amber's chin with her head.

"What are you doing? I don't feel like playing," Amber sighed, sniffling a bit.

The kitten nuzzled her and then made herself into a small ball in Amber's lap. Amber's fingers tingled slightly as she reached out and stroked the soft white fur. It was so soft and felt so comforting. She found herself gathering the kitten against her chest as she hugged Flora tightly. Flora let out happy little purrs as she nuzzled Amber's chin.

"Ok, I think I love you now," Amber smiled, amazed at how comforting a simple kitten could be.

"Amber?" Corny asked softly as she heard the door open behind her.

"Go away," she told him sourly as she wiped under her eyes.

"No," Corny replied as he rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

Amber turned slightly so her back was to him while she kept Flora close.

"Amber, don't act like a petulant child," Corny scolded and she felt herself shiver slightly because she remembered him calling her that in the past when she was a budding teen and he was still the host of the show.

"I am not," she pouted.

"You are too and if you don't stop, I'm going to spank you," Corny threatened lightly and he could almost feel the smile break out across her face.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try," she laughed lightly.

"Oh, you know better than to challenge me like that Mrs. Collins," he chided lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She relaxed into his touch and Flora jumped down, allowing the two to make up.

"Amber, you know that I would never have an affair. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes," Corny told her softly as he stroked her blonde hair.

"I know, I just can't help it sometimes. I still have this jealousy thing inside of me, I still can't believe that you've stuck with me all these years," she sighed, looking up into his warm blue eyes.

"I wouldn't call it stuck, Amber. I'm so happy that I'm married to you. I wouldn't want it any other way. I know you still struggle to see this in yourself, but you are an amazing woman," he told her seriously and her cheeks flushed softly at his words.

"Shut up and kiss me," Amber grinned.

"Kiss you? I ought to spank you," Corny teased before their lips crushed together in an earth shattering kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so this chapter jumps way ahead into the future and this is the final chapter for this story so I hope you all enjoy it! I want to thank all of you who reviewed and stayed loyal to this fic. It means so much to me!**

18 year old Isabelle took a shaky breath as she surveyed herself in the mirror. The white gown was made out of soft silk and was strapless; she just did not see the appeal of huge, puffy sleeves on her wedding dress. Her hair was in an elegant up do that had taken hours to perfect at the hair salon. Happy tears stung her eyes and she quickly blinked them back so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"Belle, don't cry," Eva told her gently, wrapping her arms around her twin's waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I won't," Isabelle replied, her voice quivering with emotion.

"Liar," Eva teased.

Nine year old Aurora came running into the room in her purple flower girl dress, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran over to her older sisters with Amber hot on her heels. Amber's breath caught in her throat as she saw her daughter standing there, looking wondrous in her wedding dress.

"Oh, Isabelle, you look…beyond words," Amber praised as the tears of happiness managed to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"Mama, don't cry!" Isabelle cried out, walking over and squeezing her mother tightly.

"I'm just so happy baby," Amber whispered as she closed her bright blue eyes and held her daughter close.

Corny took slow little steps toward the dressing room. The ceremony was going to start soon. He froze in the doorway when he saw all of his girls standing there. He couldn't believe that the twins had grown up so fast and that Isabelle was getting married today. It was so surreal to see her standing there in her wedding dress.

"Daddy!" Aurora smiled happily, running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey baby girl, you look so pretty," he praised, stroking her blonde curls.

"Not as pretty as Belle though, she's so beautiful," Aurora grinned.

"Yes, Belle is simple breathtaking," Corny said, the tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Oh daddy, don't cry," Isabelle said softly, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, crushing Aurora between them.

"Can't breathe!" Aurora squealed, wiggling her way out.

"I can't believe that one of my babies is getting married today," Corny whispered against her dark hair as he rubbed her back.

"Neither can I. I'm so scared, but so thrilled," she admitted.

"Charlie is a great man baby, he'll make you so happy and if he doesn't, I will kill him," Corny promised and Isabelle smiled.

"I know you would, daddy, and that's why I love you so much."

"The ceremony is going to start soon," Amber reminded them gently.

It seemed so surreal to be walking the daughter who had once fit so perfectly in his arms down the aisle. It made him sad. He wasn't ready to give her up yet and have her start a life on her own. This was the hard part of parenthood. If he could keep her a little girl forever, he would. Amber turned toward her husband at the reception, giving him her still award winning smile and took his hand.

"You'll always be her daddy, baby, never forget that," she told him gently.

"I won't, besides Aurora is only nine. I've got awhile before she leaves the nest," he chuckled, trying to mask the sadness in his eyes.

Amber moved out of her seat and lowered herself into Corny's lap and his arms circled tightly around her waist.

"I love you, Mrs. Collins," he whispered against the base of her neck.

"I love you too, Mr. Collins, look at all the wonderful things we made," Amber smiled.

He followed her gaze out onto the dance floor where all their children were gathered, dancing and having a good time with one another. All the sadness seemed to flush away and a big, broad smile broke out across his face. Corny and Amber Collins had made an amazing life together.


End file.
